


Three Dumbasses Walk Into a Bar

by Control_Room



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Cover Art, Drinking, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gentle, Illustrated, joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Title is summary.30 years really goes by quick.
Relationships: Joey Drew & Henry Stein, Joey Drew & Henry Stein & Niamh O'Flannel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Three Dumbasses Walk Into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_ag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/gifts).



> happy new year love <3

The bar was warm and inviting. The sign, written in pastel, Jericho’s, was old and worn, but so very reminiscent and memory jogging. The handicapped man waited outside, a stout irishwoman joining him. He nodded to her, blew on his hands to unstick his mouth, and then spoke to her in his raspy tones.

“Kim not coming?”

“Nah. He wanted to get some rest.”

“Ah. So we’re just waiting on Henry then?”

“Appears so, Drew.” 

They waited in the cold. Luckily, it was not snowing, but Joey thought that it should be. It would suit the scenery much more, in his opinion. Everything dreary but bright. The juxtaposition would fit so much better than the piercing streetlamps.

As the clock chimed eleven, another figure emerged from the sidestreets.

“Punctual as always, Stein,” Niamh chuckled. Henry only smiled, following her into the bar, Joey closing the door behind all of them. Though the original owner had retired long ago, Jericho’s child, Sam, greeted them with a bright smile. “Back again, Mrs. Grosso’Flannel?”

“Mhm,” was her response. “Hit me with the usual, Sammy. Light on the ice, this time, though. It’s chilly out.”

“Coming right up.”

The three patrons sat together at one table, all facing each other. They all got a good look at each other, and burst out into laughter. 

“It’s been a hell of a ride,” Joey laughed, nearly doubling over. “Oh man, oh man, it’s been a hell of a ride….”

“You got that right, Joey,” Henry guffawed. “I remember the look on your face when I told you about my new job. Damn, I should’ve had a camera, it was priceless!”

“I can believe it,” Niamh snorted, taking her drink from Sam, who handed the two men beers. “Probably was the ‘Oh, I fucked the fuck up again’ face, wasn’t it?”

“It absolutely was!” Henry beamed, clinking his bottle against Niamhs glass. Joey did the same before taking a swig, smiling at his friends. “What have you been up to, by the way, Joey?”

“Hanging out with Malcom, taking care of Charlie, the usual,” he shrugged, trying to pin his blush on his drink. Henry and Niamh ‘OOH’ed and laughed again, nudging him. “Come on guys, its two homos being hetro, you know?”

“Joey’s gettin’ laid?” Niamh asked Henry, Joey spitting his drink out and doubling over with coughs mixed with embarrassed laughs. Niamh grinned down at him. “I’ll take that as a ye.”

The three of them chatted the night away, about the politics and the times, the weather and the years, reminiscing about the past, magic and the silver screen, and Joey felt content, felt… relieved. As though, for the first time ever, he felt like he had lived for something, for a purpose. And if this was it, surrounded by his two best friends and in a warm cozy bar that they used to spend their time in, then he was happy to remember the times he’d rather forget, because it brought them together.


End file.
